Storage containers in which relatively small or sensitive objects can be stored clearly and securely in a boot of a motor vehicle are generally known. In particular in larger saloon lines, a boot has a large depth which is not equally suitable for all objects. Storage containers for storing relatively small and/or sensitive objects can in this case significantly increase the useful value of the boot.
Storage containers of this type are fastened displaceably in a storage position, for example on the lower side of a rear parcel shelf, and, for loading or unloading, can be pulled out into a loading or unloading position. As a rule, the storage containers are only used temporarily.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a temporarily usable storage container by means of which objects can be stored securely and which does not need much space when not in use.
This object is achieved by a storage container for use in a boot of a motor vehicle, which container is fastenable on the lower side of a rear parcel shelf and, for loading, is movable into a loading and/or unloading position, and which comprises a frame, a supporting surface and at least one essentially inelastic side wall connecting the supporting surface to the frame, wherein the side wall can be deformed, and therefore the height of the storage container can be varied.
The height and therefore the size of the storage container can be adjusted by the deformable side wall as a function of a use. As a result, when not in use, a minimal height of the storage container can be realized, with the latter protruding only insignificantly into the boot of the motor vehicle and therefore only insignificantly or not reducing the useful size of the boot when the storage container is not in use. The loading and/or unloading position is/are preferably selected in such a manner that the opening of the storage container protrudes at least partially into an opening of the boot, and therefore simple loading and/or unloading of the storage container is possible. By contrast, a storage position is preferably selected in such a manner that access to the boot, for example under the rear parcel shelf, is only slightly obstructed, if at all, by the storage container. The frame and the side wall can be formed integrally.
In a development of the invention, the storage container can be mounted displaceably in a boot. The storage container is, for example, a drawer which can be pulled out. The mounting takes place, for example, via guide rails which are arranged on the storage container and interact with complementary longitudinal guides on the vehicle. In other embodiments, the storage container is mounted rotatably or pivotably in the boot, for example by means of an essentially vertical axis of rotation.
In one embodiment of the invention, the supporting surface and/or the frame of the storage container is/are essentially rectangular and is/are connected to each other via at least two mutually opposite side walls. In other embodiments, round, oval, triangular, trapezoidal or other supporting surfaces are conceivable. In the case of a displaceable storage container, the frame preferably has at least two parallel sides in order to realize simple displaceability, for example by means of guide rails and associated longitudinal guides. According to one embodiment, in the case of a pivotable arrangement, a round frame and a round supporting surface are provided. The shape of the storage container can be defined as a function of a size and/or constructional shape of the boot. In one embodiment, the storage container reaches over the entire width of an opening of the boot. By contrast, in other embodiments, the storage container takes up only a small part of the width of the boot.
In a development of the invention, the storage container is loaded via a restoring means, in particular a spring, which forces the supporting surface in the direction of the frame. A dead weight of an object causes the storage container to be loaded counter to a restoring force of the restoring means, and therefore the side surface is deformed and the storage container enlarged. By contrast, if objects are not inserted, the supporting surface is forced in the direction of the frame on account of the restoring force, and therefore the storage container assumes a minimal size. The storage container is preferably open upward in its loading and/or unloading position. An object can thus be inserted into the storage container. Owing to the dead weight of the object, the storage container is enlarged, and therefore the object does not protrude beyond the opening of the boot and the storage container can be displaced back into its storage position. If the weight of the inserted object is not sufficient to enlarge the storage container, i.e. the object still protrudes beyond the storage container, then, in one embodiment, a further enlargement of the storage container is possible manually by a user. In another embodiment, the storage container is basically enlarged to its maximum size during a displacement into a loading and/or unloading position and/or on account of being loaded by inserted objects.
In one embodiment of the invention, the side wall is foldable and/or telescopic. According to one embodiment, the foldable side wall is designed with a plurality of folds and is foldable and extendable in accordance with the concertina principle. In one embodiment, the restoring means is formed as one or more springs which are incorporated, for example sewn in, along the side wall. In another embodiment, the side wall does not have any defined folds and is foldable loosely. The telescopic side wall can be formed integrally or as a number of pieces from a highly flexible material.
According to a development of the invention, the supporting surface can be connected to the frame via a linkage and can be moved at least between a first not-in-use position and a second use position. The linkage enables the storage container to be fixed in at least two sizes without a tool and in a simple manner.
In another embodiment, the side wall is formed by a roller blind with at least one winding shaft and a roller blind web which can be wound up and unwound about the winding shaft. In one embodiment, a restoring spring of an automatic winder of the roller blind can act on the supporting surface as a restoring means.
In a development of the invention, the supporting surface is essentially rectangular and the storage container comprises at least two mutually opposite synchronized roller blinds. The synchronization is possible via a simple belt drive, for example if the roller blinds are arranged in the same direction. In addition, it is conceivable to arrange the roller blinds mirror-symmetrically, with a converse direction of rotation, with a corresponding reversal of the direction of rotation taking place for the synchronization. In one embodiment, the roller blind webs of the opposite roller blinds are formed integrally, with it also being possible for the supporting surface situated between the side walls to be formed by the material of the roller blind webs.
In a further embodiment of the invention, two roller blinds which are adjacent to each other are synchronized via bevel gear pinions. According to one embodiment, roller blinds are arranged on all four sides of a storage container with a rectangular supporting surface and a rectangular frame and are synchronized with one another via bevel gear pinions.
In a further embodiment, the storage container comprises two roller blinds which are adjacent to each other and the roller blind webs of which have, at adjacent ends, complementary connecting means. By means of the connecting means, the corners of the storage container, which can be enlarged by unwinding the roller blind webs, can be closed. In one embodiment, the connecting means are designed as a zip fastener. Zip fasteners can be designed both with interengaging hooks and with corresponding grooves. The zip fasteners can be selected in such a manner that a liquid-tight connection is obtained. In another embodiment, the connecting means are, for example, press studs, touch and close fasteners or the like. Separation of the connection enables the roller blind webs each to be wound about the associated winding shaft in order to reduce the size of the storage container.
In a development of the invention, the supporting surface can be moved between a first not-in-use position and a second use position, and the adjacent roller blind webs can be linked to each other by a fixed linking means during a movement into the use position and can be released from each other during a movement into the not-in-use position. In the case of a zip fastener, the fixed linking means is, for example, a zip fastener slide which is arranged in a fixed position with respect to the frame. After separation, the roller blind webs can each be wound up about associated winding shafts.
According to a development of the invention, the roller blind web can be locked in at least one position. In one embodiment, the locking takes place, for example, by means of a locking segment on the winding shaft, into which segment a latch connected to the frame can engage such that rotation of the winding shaft is prevented. Release of the latch enables the winding shaft to be rotated. Owing to a restoring spring, it can rotate in a direction for winding up the roller blind web or, for example owing to a force applied by a user and/or an object, can rotate in a direction for unwinding the roller blind web. According to one embodiment, the locking segment and the latch interact as a ratchet drive. In this case, enlargement of the storage container, i.e. unwinding of the roller blind web, is possible, owing to an applied force, without being unlocked, but winding up of the roller blind web, i.e. a reduction in size of the storage container, is possible only by it being unlocked.
In a further embodiment, the side wall and the supporting surface are formed integrally. The integral formation makes visually attractive solutions without visible seams and simple manufacturing operations possible.
In a further embodiment, at least one side wall and/or the supporting surface can be reinforced by at least one insert panel. The side wall and/or the supporting surface are composed, for example, of fabric. The side wall is highly flexible and, as a result, can easily be deformed, for example can be rolled about a winding shaft or can be folded in accordance with the concertina principle. In order, if the side wall is highly flexible, nevertheless to obtain high strength for the storage container in the use position, insert panels, for example an insert base made of wood or plastic, can be used in order to reinforce the storage container.
In a development of the invention, the insert panel is foldable. An insert panel for a side wall is arranged, for example, in a manner bearing against the supporting surface and can be deployed by a user when the need arises such that the storage container is reinforced.
In a further embodiment, the insert panel is arranged pivotably on the supporting surface. The insert panel can be pivoted, for example by a user, when the need arises from a position parallel to the supporting surface in the direction of the side walls in order to reinforce the storage container. In another embodiment, pivoting takes place automatically owing to a force, for example a spring force.
In a further embodiment, the storage container can be locked at least in the storage position against moving into the loading and/or unloading position. In one configuration, the latch mechanism comprises a lever which engages under part of the body and/or into another mating element for locking purposes. The lock can be released by pivoting of the lever. In one configuration, pivoting of the lever can be blocked by a lock.
In a further embodiment, the frame is mounted, in particular is mounted displaceably, in a support and/or on guide rails via a push-push connection. The push-push connection referred to here is an opening and/or locking system which is triggered by slight pressing on the frame and/or an actuating element, in particular an actuating button. A lock can be released by slight pressing on a storage container, which is in the storage position, counter to a direction into the loading and/or unloading position. Locking can likewise also be triggered by pressing on a storage container which is already in the storage position. As an alternative, rather than pressing the storage container, only an actuating element is pressed. A mechanism necessary for this purpose is similar to a ball point pen mechanism. The unlocked storage container is preferably moved automatically into the loading and/or unloading position. In one configuration, a spring which forces the storage container into the loading and/or unloading position is provided for this purpose.
The object is furthermore achieved by a module, comprising a support in which a frame is movably mounted, it being possible for a storage container to be arranged in the support. The frame is preferably mounted in the support by means of a push-push connection. According to one embodiment, the frame is mounted displaceably in the support.
Any desired storage container can be arranged in the frame. The module can thus be fastened in a motor vehicle, for example under a rear parcel shelf, and the motor vehicle can be matched to certain fittings and/or model series by use of an associated storage container.
Further advantages and features of the invention emerge from the description below of exemplary embodiments of the invention which are illustrated in the drawings. Uniform reference numbers are used for identical components.